myownwarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
MyOwn Guide
Welcome! If you're new to My Own Warriors Wikia, this is the place to be! MOW is a site dedicated to fan fictions and character pages for your own characters. Now some of it can be a bit confusing, but fear not, this guide is here to help and answer all of your questions. The History On August 30th, 2014, Spottedgorse created this wiki as a place to store a few of her personal characters. The second user joined in October of that year and added the first fanfiction, though it remained incomplete. It grew from there with advertising and the joining of many friends, giving us almost two years of history together. We even wrote a group fanfiction about ourselves together. Spottedgorse sadly grew busy and inactive, and retired from leadership in February of 2016. The second in command, Ginger, has since taken over. A Summary MOW is a tight-knit and small community featured around four main concepts. We are always open to new writers. If you're not a writer then fear not, this can also be used as a place to store personal characters. And even if that's not your cup of tea, we have four role-play Clans open and even a program for artists to make covers for our stories. Fanfictions Fanfictions are a way of writing on our site. The categories include OC stories (a story that focuses on your personal character/Clan), and AU (stands for alternate universe. It uses the real cats in non-real situations), Songfics (lyrics of a song along with s short story), One-shots (a short story that is all in one chapter), poems, and spoofs (a funny, lighthearted story) The first fan fiction on MOW was Poison, and the first completed was Rogue. In 2015, Dirty Little Secret won fanfic of the year on our site. Newer and remade fan fictions include Starfire, Lost, and Fallen Skies. An AU example would be The Last Star. Two popular songfics are Brave and Surprise. We have an abundance of spoofs, the most popular including Clan Chatroom, Bluestar's Prophecy- Spoof, and Halloween Mystery. There are currently only two one-shots, You are My Sunshine and Broken. Do the authors a favor and check some of these stories out. It should give you a good idea for how to layout your page. Creating these fics are easy. Select add a new page and name it, creating your fan fiction with any of the formats the examples have. You don't need permission to make one, however, if you harass the wikia or spam it, it will be taken down. For more information on the rules of Fanfictions, please visit the Wiki Rules. Remember to add categories to your stories! Some categories to use, depending on the type of story, are Fanfictions, your username*, Non-canon, Canon, Spoof, One-shot, Adopted stories, etc. *you can create your own category by simply typing in your username. This way, you can keep track of your stories and characters. Character Pages The characters in charpages are your OCs. We don't allow making real character pages, (for example, if you had Cloudtail of ThunderClan star in your story, you wouldnt be able to make a page about him because he is canon in the series. However, if your OC was named Littlefern, you could make a page because they don't really exist.) You do not have to have a fan fiction in order to have a character page, or vice versa. It's fairly easy to create these pages: copy the character page format, then create a new page with the name of your character. Then paste the format, fill it out, and you are complete! For the art of your character, talk to Patch. A few good examples of character pages are Brownfire, Ashpoppy, or Frostshine. As you can see, different users have their own tweaks to their charpages. Remember to add categories once you're finished: 'Characters', 'your username', 'Fanfiction cats' (if they've been in a fanifciton,) and 'rank'. Some people like to add more or less categories, which is fine, but the right amount lets us find the pages while still being organized. Roleplay Roleplaying is like making a story with other users, sort of like a collab, but with smaller edits to it, and without chapters. There are four Clans, LightningClan, MountainClan, BreezeClan, and NightClan. There was once MistClan, but it got deleted and replaced with MountainClan. BreezeClan is owned by Cleverpelt. BreezeClan's first leader was named Breeze. BreezeClan's territory has a few trees and rivers, but it is mostly flatland. The wind blows over it, making it colder than most other Clans. NightClan is owned by Wolfblaze. MountainClan is owned by Wingflight. MountainClan lives on a mountain. Their first leader was named Mountainstar, who traveled far to find their home. There are sparse tree thickets and herb patches. The ground is also always snowy. LightningClan is owned by Patchfeather. They live in a oak, maple, and pine forest. The ground is covered in pine needles, and there isn't very much undergrowth on the territory. The first leader was named Lightning. There are no set rules for roleplaying on MOW, but always follow the Wiki Rules when roleplaying. FPA FPA stands for Fanfiction Page Art. It was started by Ginger in 2015 but had since been taken over by Patch. They make art for the requested pages. Most frequently it is for fanfics, but spoofs, songfics, and poems are also allowed. You can sign up by simply showing your own art, and one of the FPA members will approve. Artists are discouraged from using Google Images for backgrounds or photoshop edits, as these can be copyrighted. If you want art for your story, request so in the comments and one of the members will reply. A simple form of what characters (with descriptions!), what background or situation, and what you want it to say should do. You have the right to ask for something to be changed. You then place the image on your desired page, as a sort of title that catches the eye of viewers. A few good examples include DLS, CBE, FS, and Lost. Other Pages Adoptable Stories Adoptable Stories is a page where you can suggest ideas for a story and adopt one in the comments. Upon adopting, you will make a new page, like a fan fiction, where you credit the original idea to the owner. More rules are found on the A.S. page. These pages are created for a subcategory of a story, like so: Lost/Allegiances or Fallen Skies/Trivia Trivia Trivia is a subcategory for any story you desire (just be sure to create the story first). This can tell your reader facts about your story. Allegiances Allegiances for said story can also be kept on a separate page. Just create the new page, remembering to keep a slash between the story name and the allegiances. Wrapping it Up That's the basic foundation for MOW! We hope you enjoy yourself here. For any further questions or concerns, feel free to contact leader Ginger or Clever the admin, or visit the Rules page. Or go ahead and comment below! We look forward to your creations! - My Own Warriors Wikia -